witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Will Vandom
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't even do that trick where it looks like your thumb comes apart; but if I ever have a party you guys are definitely the entertainment!" -''Will in "It Begins"'' "Hey, give me a break! I'm a guardian of the veil! You're just some guy at the bottom of a hole!" -''Will in "It Resumes" '' '''Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom' is a fictional character and protagonist of the W.I.T.C.H. comics who first appeared in the first W.I.T.C.H. - issue: "Halloween", which was released in April 2001. She is the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H.), a group of magic guardians who guard Kandrakar and of the veil, the center of the universe. Her powers are keeper of the heart and in the TV show, Quintessence. In the English language adaptation of the series, the full name of the character has been shortened to "Wilma", and in the animated series her voice is provided by Kelly Stables in English. Personality Will is a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is known to have a fiery and unstable temper, just like her mom, but she has the personality of a great leader. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down or rejected like, with her old friends in Fadden Hills. Her favorite subject is science, especially biology. Her hobby is swimming, and she's in Sheffield Institute's competitive team. She loves animals in general, but she is especially crazy about frogs. She collects anything that's frog related, except the amphibian itself (instead, she has a dormouse). She's allergic to nettles. Will had a crush on Matt Olsen, which leads her to work at his grandfather's pet shop for a while, and, who later in the series becomes her boyfriend. He also encouraged her to adopt a pet dormouse that had been hurt by Uriah. Will also struggles with jealousy issues, such as when she believed that Matt and Mandy were dating after her astral drop saw them hugging (as old friends). Will's full name shifts between "Wilhelmina" and "Wilma". Her birthday is given as January 19th in the comics, but is changed to the fall (possibly somewhere in November) in the animated series. In the comics, her star sign is Capricorn. She is the leader of W.I.T.C.H. and holds the Heart of Kandrakar, a pink glowing jewel sphere that converts the five elements into pure energy, allowing the girls to transform and magnify their powers. Will has the power of Absolute Energy, also known as Quintessence (the power of life force manipulation), and can be seen in the form of lightning bolts. Her theme color is hot pink and her symbol is a pink, curved equal sign. Appearance Will is a fourteen-years old eighth grader and has bright red, short hair in a bob cut. Her eyes are brown and big. She usually goes dressed in practical clothes, like wide, not-too-saggy pants and hoodies with zippers. Will's guardian outfit consists of a purple, midriff-bearing, cropped top with long, poet sleeves, a teal mini-skirt, turquoise and green-striped tights, and purple, high-heeled shin-high boots. In the New Power Arc, her skirt changes into a pair of tight shorts, which connect with her top and form swirls on her thigh area. Her sleeves shrink and become three-quarters length, and she wears long, black, finger-less gloves. Her hair stays in a bob, but two strands of her hair have grown longer in the front. Her symbol is displayed across her chest on her top. Chronology Before W.I.T.C.H. Comic Series Before she became Guardian, Will was a normal girl who was born on January 19, thus bearing the Capricorn sign, and was raised in the small town of Fadden Hills. When she was still young, her father left her and her mother. When she reached junior high school, she found out that she was able to read people's minds. The more she read her friends' minds, the more she realized the fact that they didn't enjoy her company. Will returned home crushed by this rejection. Her mother suggested that perhaps Fadden Hills held too many painful memories of the past for both of them and it was time to find a new life in a new city. At that moment, an announcement on the radio advertised the sunny town of Heatherfield. Her mother decided that Heatherfield would probably be the best place for them to move to. Animated Series Likewise, before she was made a Guardian, Will was a normal girl with divorced parents who lived in Fadden Hills with her mother. Unlike in the comic, however, her mother's job moved them to Heatherfield. Her birthday in the animated series is somewhere in the fall. Little else is known about Will's life before W.I.T.C.H. She became friends with Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin when Hay Lin asked Will to come over for tea. After Will was kidnapped and her new friends rescued her, she realized that they were her real friends and that they wouldn't let her down. Forming W.I.T.C.H. Comic Books On her first day at her new school in Heatherfield, Will bumped into Taranee Cook, a girl who had also just moved to Heatherfield a few days before. The two of them became fast, and later, best friends, and it was not long before Taranee and Will become friends with Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon Brown. Taranee is now Will's best friend in the series. As luck would have it, that night was the school's Halloween dance and the four girls urged Will and Taranee to come with them. They agreed, Will a bit reluctantly. That night at the dance, a dangerous prank by Uriah and his less-than-intelligent gang, involving firecrackers put the girls and everyone at the party in harm's way, but with Taranee's quick thinking (and a brief and instinctive use of her inherent elemental abilities of fire), they managed to escape without a scratch. The next day, the girls gathered at Hay Lin's house to recall the strange dream three of them had. It was there that Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, told them the legend of the Guardians of Kandrakar, the group of five warriors that the girls were supposed to become, and entrusted Will with the Heart of Kandrakar. The girls were naturally in disbelief of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. It wasn't until later that night when two shadowy figures ambushed Will, Irma, and Hay Lin that their powers reached their peak and they were able to transform into their Guardian forms to fight the evil duo off. From that moment on, the group known as W.I.T.C.H. was born and their task at protecting and keeping order in the universe began. Animated Series Just a few days after Will's first day at school, Yan Lin (Hay Lin's paternal grandmother) felt the Heart of Candracar, which she kept locked up in a Chinese box inside her closet, struggling to be set free. Following orders from the Oracle, Yan Lin used her weak mind-influencing powers to make Hay Lin invite her three best friends, Taranee, Cornelia, and Irma and the new girl Will for tea and cookies after school. While eating, Yan Lin explains about the Veil, Meridian, the Heart of Kandrakar, and the elemental powers and abilities of water, fire, earth, and air, each girl was given, although nothing is mentioned about Kandrakar. She then entrusts the Heart of Kandrakar to Will. The other girls' newfound connection to Will draws themselves closer and makes them fast friends with her. Powers and Abilities |-|TV Series= *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate, control, and create pure electrical-energy; such as lightning or static electricity. This power allows the owner to control all forms of electrical power, being it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, electromagnetic forces, or electrical pressure. **'Electric Energy Blasts and Balls:' The ability to conjure concentrated bolts of lightning into a straightforward attack, such as beams, rays, bursts, balls or blasts of lightning. Users can also shoot lightning bolts from their eyes and hair, and physically capture lightning bolts and use them as weapons. **'Electrokinetic Shields and Barriers:' The ability to employ electrical energy as a defense mechanism, such as a shield, force field, or a standard wall of energy. **'Electric Mimicry:' Will can become a being made purely out of electricity by becoming one with the powerful nymph Xin Jing. She thus will literally become her element while increasing all of her elemental abilities to their zenith of strength. But this is risky and rather dangerous because it costs Will her humanity and she could be easily controlled and enthralled. *'Technopathy:' The ability to bring electrical appliances to life, granting them distinct personalities and the ability to speak. Once in such a state, only magical creatures can hear and converse with such appliances. *'Animation and Reanimation:' By uttering the word "Quintessence", the Guardian who commands the fifth element can animate and/or levitate objects by imbuing it with life, simulating telekinectic abilities. *'Limited Shape-shifting:' Using the Heart of Candracar, the Guardians can magnify their powers and alter their appearance to their benefit. When the Guardians transform, they change form, height and grow wings. **'Enhanced Strength:' The Guardian of Quintessence seemed to have degree of enhanced strength when transformed; Will was able to knock out Raythor with a single punch''The Key, hurl a Mogriff with relative easeThe Mogriffs, and catch falling wooden beams in mid-air.The Battle of Meridian Plains'' **'Enhanced Durability:' Will has shown to be semi-invulnerable. She can withstand vast amounts of physical harm without sustaining any injuries, such as being struck with a steel beam.M is for Mercy *'Tele-transportation:' In order to travel to another place in the same world, each Guardian can teletransport. Teletransporting is a difficult ability to learn and one can materialize into another solid object if not careful enough. If a Guardian teletransports while not connected to an Auramere or a Heart than they will drain their life force. *'Spiritual Awareness:' The power to possess an increased awareness/sensitivity to the paranormal. Will was shown reacting negatively to the Book of Secrets.The Mogriffs |-|Comics= *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. **'Invisibility:' Will could generate a force-field like shroud which rendered her invisible. *'Energy Projection:' The ability to project and manipulate pure energy. This energy can be projected in the form of beams from one's hands, or concentrated into energy barriers or shields.Issue 001: Halloween *'Projective Animal Empathy:' The ability to project one's own emotion unto animals. Will's empathy toward animals made it to where they reacted to her mood; for example, when Will is happy, the animals around her are happy. Certain animals also proved receptive to Will's thoughts, and could apparently read her mind. *'Technopathy:' The ability to bring electrical appliances to life, granting them distinct personalities and the ability to speak. Once in such a state, only magical creatures can hear and converse with such animated appliances. *'Levitation:Issue 080: Emotions'' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover, even when in human form. Will can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. *'''Enhanced Sight: The ability to see far off things. Will received the power to remotely view things from far away, as she could see Matt and Loretta all the way from Candracar.Issue 139: Forever In Our Hearts *'Spiritual Awareness:' The power to possess an increased awareness/sensitivity to the paranormal. Will seemed to sense Vathek sneaking up on her at a Halloween party and experienced dizzy spells foreshadowing supernatural phenomena.The Power of Friendship *'Limited Shape-shifting:' Using the Heart of Candracar, the Guardians can magnify their powers and alter their appearance to their benefit. When the Guardians transform, they change form, height and grow wings. Their wings originally did not grant them the ability to fly, not until they received their new powers. **'Enhanced Strength:' Will has displayed the power of superhuman strength and toughness on several scales, able to use a tree like a baseball bat, catch a falling catapult like it was a football. She is even strong enough to break through steel or rock with a single punch as well as being able to easily destroy sturdy surfaces such as metal, stone, etc. with a single punch or kick. Also, she took down several of Foreman Takeda's robots on her own in a matter of seconds.Issue 094: The Settlement **'Enhanced Durability:' Will has shown to be semi-invulnerable. She can withstand vast amounts of physical harm without sustaining any injuries, and was able to resist the black rose' magic.Between Light and Dark. *'Regeneration:' According to the Oracle, the nymph Xin Jing gifted the Guardians with the power of regeneration to allow them to withstand the physical strain of transforming from one state to another. Apparently, every time the Guardians are touched by the power of the Heart of Kandrakar, they become stronger; they are afforded supernatural longevity (e.g. this allowed Yan Lin to serve as a Guardian for longer than any ordinary mortal could have) and little physical imperfections disappear overtime (e.g. Taranee's eyesight improved because of this gift).Issue 027: Divided The Oracle also states that this gift can be refused. *'Tele-transportation:' In order to travel to another place in the same world, each Guardian can teletransport. Teletransporting is a difficult ability to learn and one can materialize into another solid object if not careful enough. If a Guardian teletransports while not connected to an Auramere or a Heart than they will drain their life force. Weaknesses *'The Aurameres:' The Guardian's powers are derived from the Aurameres, and should these objects be destroyed they will be rendered powerless. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, the Guardians are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blood loss, suffocation, etc.). However, the Guardians can get around this weakness through the use of magic. *'Magic:' The Guardians are susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Star of Threbe.''The Stone of Threbe'' *'Overexertion:' It has been shown that if a Guardian uses their elemental powers and is not connected to an Auramere, it will drain their life force, making them much weaker. This may be why Nerissa aged so much faster than the rest of "C.H.Y.K.N.". *'Team Balance': Yan Lin reveals that when the Guardians argue and are not united, their individual powers diminish in strength and they are more vulnerable.The Mudslugs Love Life In both the comic book series and animated series, Will's crush is and always has been Matt Olsen, a boy from her school who plays in a band, though their relationship has not been easy. In the comics, when Will's Astral Drop kissed him as a mistake and then slapped him across the face a day later he finds it difficult to understand Will, even finding the situation annoying. However he does mention that this makes her "special". Due to Will's insecurity she can become quickly jealous of seeing Matt with another girl and always suspects that they're dating. She even once thought Matt was flirting with Hay Lin when in truth they were just talking and making jokes. When Matt introduces Will to his friend, Mandy, she believes she must be his girlfriend due to the fact that her Astral Drop saw them hugging. She becomes cruel to Mandy even using her powers to make her lose a swimming contest. She also behaves cruelly towards Matt, saying how much of a coward he is of not telling the truth. When Mandy finally finds out the reason why Will is rude to her, she tells her that she used to date Matt when they were in kindergarten but they remained just friends after they became older. The reason why they hugged was because Mandy heard that night that her parents were going to have a divorce and Matt was comforting her. Another situation which caused Will to have an outburst was when she thought Matt liked Orube. Will screamed to him to tell her the truth and how he did not understand her going as far as saying she believed he was her friend. This caused Matt to become a bit annoyed by her dramatic behavior. However, Matt also has become jealous: Due to a misunderstanding, he believed Will dated Eric (Hay Lin's boyfriend), and ignored her because of this. This caused Will to be very confused as they had a romantic date weeks ago. Nevertheless, the two started dating again. During a date they were attacked by Cedric who was trying to steal the Heart which Will used to save Matt from a deadly fall. Before Cedric could steal it away Matt saved Will and stopped Cedric. Because of these events Will was forced to tell Matt everything. The two of them become closer but Matt finds the responsibility of even knowing all this about Will too much to bear and he remains distant with her. Will also becomes distant with the rest of W.I.T.C.H., who believed Will made a huge mistake and she should never have told him. Matt and Will find each other again soon afterward, and become closer. In the New Power Arc Matt becomes more and more involved with their adventures. He starts behaving very seriously and is cold towards Will, making her question if he truly loves her. Yet, in Issue 83, she finally confronted Matt with the question: "Do you love me... still?" and with a somewhat poetic speech, he ensures Will that he's still in love with her. After that, they share a romantic night in the W.I.T.C.H. headquarters. In Issue 50 a possible future was shown, in which Matt had broken up with Will. In Issue 128 they have a huge argument and Matt finally ended the relationship. Later they return to being boyfriend and girlfriend. In the first W.I.T.C.H. novel, Will falls in love with her new neighbor a cute boy who is talented in dancing. (His name is Danny Nova) However he turned out to be an alien and steals the Heart of Kandrakar from her. Will, Matt, and her friends go to his planet to get it back. In the animated series, Will starts to date Matt, but once Matt finds out of Will's "other life", their relationship gets more complicated. In season 2 episode "V is for Victory", Will meets Mandy, Matt's friend from summer camp. Will sees her and Matt talking after she lost the race to Mandy (Mandy is first place and Will is second place). Will quickly becomes jealous. She used her powers to beat Mandy in the second race and immediately regrets it. Differences in the Comic book and the TV series In the animated series Will became fast friends with the other girls of the W.I.T.C.H. team, and she is also very strong minded and relaxed. In the Comic books however, she is very insecure, only becoming quick friends with Taranee at first. While she is also brave like in the TV series, she sometimes feels that she is a "failure". Will is very sensitive and becomes easily hurt. Will is also very insecure about her friendship with the other girls (this could be because of her history with her former friends who backstabbed her and talked about her behind her back) she often feels guilty of letting them down. It was also shown by a "fake future dream" that Will's biggest fear is being dumped by Matt and her friends ignoring her. This was not the real future, but a fake one made by Phobos to break Will mentally, however he fails as Will has shown not to give up, and was very relieved when the Oracle told her it was a nightmare made by Phobos. Trivia *Her favorite color is fuchsia/magenta. *Her favorite subjects in school are Biology and Chemistry. *She is in the same class 8A as Cornelia Hale. *Her hobbies are collecting frog-like items and swimming in the school team. *She likes good swimming practices, a Cobalt Blue concert, and romance, even having romantic nights with Matt Olsen. *Will has the closet relationship with her sibling out of any of the guardians except perhaps Taranee. *She hates quizzes, fighting with her mom, and being clumsy. *She absolutely hates when things don't go as planned. *Her favorite band is Cobalt Blue or 'Wreck 55' as it is in the animated series. *'Wilhelmina' is a name originating from the German language, meaning "willing to protect". *Will is the only one not to have hair down to her lower back in her new Guardian form from the New Power Arc. *When in zenith power level, Will bears the least resemblance to her normal human form besides Cornelia. *In the series, the episode "Happy Birthday Will" says she turns 13, this propably suggests she is 14 in the second season. Appearances ---- Reference Gallery See also ---- de:Will Vandom es:Will fr:Will Vandom it:Will Vandom ro:Will Vandom Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Earthlings Category:Female Characters Category:Vandom/Collins Family Category:Characters in a relationship Category:Characters with superpowers Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Earth Category:Sisters Category:Heroes Category:Quinto-Guardian